


Uneventful

by Makco



Series: Very Very Short Stories [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makco/pseuds/Makco





	Uneventful

Makco woke up before his wife did and sighed, standing up quietly, trying to not wake her up. He worked harder than ever with her around, wanting to give her a better house than the one she had, even though it was already bigger than her trailer. He left to the fields with the watering can to start the slow and grueling task of watering every cranberry bush and every pumpkin plant that would provide him with the money to keep both afloat. The task was so tiring, and even in the chill fall air and with his head protected by his straw hat the sunlight took is toll on his energy, and that combined with his frequent trips to recharge his watering can in the small body of water in the middle of the farm made him nearly pass out of exhaustion and he wasn't even finished. He looked at his farmhouse and saw his wife waving at him, and barely able to walk he made his way to her.  
-"I'm sorry Penny, I haven't finished and I don't think I can go on." Without a word his wife took hold of his face and gave him a tender kiss.  
-"My love, you don't have to shoulder your responsibilities alone anymore. I'll help." She took the watering can from his hands and went to water the rest of the plants, and she looked tired after she returned.  
-"Let's just spend a quiet evening at home. We've both earned it."


End file.
